


Claudette's Compliment Catastrophe

by Thiocyanate



Series: Between the Camps - One Shot Stories of Alex in DBD [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Sexual Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: Claudette thinks it's a good idea to make a group of survivors give a random killer a compliment because it's Claudette.But....It doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Between the Camps - One Shot Stories of Alex in DBD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941040
Kudos: 13





	Claudette's Compliment Catastrophe

"Okay tonight we're each going around the circle and say a nice thing about someone else!" Claudette beamed "everyone draw a name here, that's who you'll speak about!"

"Can we not?" Alex asked

"I'm with Alex" Jake added

"Guys c’mon-- " Dwight started

"Too bad! Claudette worked hard!" Kate chastised.

"Fine. I think it's Danny, Evan, Susie, Anna and Herman coming" Alex sighed

"Oh the Doctor is coming? That's….nice" Kate said nervously.

"We'll be fine. Everyone grab one of the papers from Claudette" Dwight said

"Who'd you get?" Kate asked Alex

"Danny. Lucky me" she replied sarcastically "he's so full of himself already"

"Well I got Herman and I have no idea what to say. Why did Claudette insist we do this?"

"I don't know. Just tell Herman that he's fucking terrifying"

Kate cringed "That's a compliment to them, right. Sadists"

"Well I'm kind of curious to see his reaction if someone told him that they were turned on by the electrical current but I don't know if you would want to find out with me" Alex said, shrugged 

"Fucking Christ Alex" Kate said, laughing.

"Okay let's start. Philip is here in place of Herman, so whoever got Herman has until the end of the round to think of something for Philip instead" Claudette said, looking around the semi circle of survivors as the killers sat down across.

"I'll go first. I got Susie. Susie I love your hair and think it's really cool"

"Ha thanks kid" Susie answered flatly 

"I'm older than you, you know" Claudette answered 

"Hmm? Okay whatever then, grams" 

Claudette sighed in exasperation but continued "Dwight?"

"Uh, Anna? Y-you have r-really good aim" Dwight said shakily 

Anna chuckled darkly

"Okay...Jake?" Claudette asked

"Evan, I think your traps are extremely cleverly placed. You seem like a clever guy"

"Thank you saboteur" Evan replied 

"Oh, uh yeah, no problem" Jake answered, slightly taken aback by the killer's wholesomeness.

"Alex?"

Alex sighed "Danny"?

"Compliment me"

"Fuck you"

"Well you would look awfully complimentary sitting on my dick"

"Fucking say what?" Alex grimaced but then changed her tone to a calm, sweet one "I'm actually glad I'm the one getting to say something about you in front of the whole group"

"Play nice Alex" Claudette warned

"Don't worry Claudette!" Alex said with purposeful overenthusiasm "I just want to tell Danny what an amazing singer he is!"

"He fucking sings?" Jake asked

"Not for you" Danny answered "make any mention of it the other survivors and I will mori you for the rest of eternity"

"Dramatic much" Alex said, rolling her eyes.

"Drop it, Alex" Danny demanded

"Fine. Kate?"

"Wraith, uh, Philip, I...I...don't know" Kate started.

"Oh no" Claidette muttered under her breath "they're going to kill us"

"I think….how do I say this?" Kate said aloud

"Oof" Alex muttered

"Your body was obviously significantly altered by the Entity but I still think you're quite handsome" Kate finally blurted out.

"Aww I told you Philip! I told you you've still got it" Danny applauded

"Well that's all for tonight it seems. Good luck with your...killing, Alex" Claudette said.

"Yeah I can't wait for you to toss me on a meathook!" Jake added.

"For a guy with iron will, you sure do moan a lot when I do" Alex sneered

"Clearly you've never heard me moan. If you want to change that, talk to me later" Jake spat back

"Jake!" Dwight exclaimed

"Please" Alex scoffed "I'm a killer right now technically so, for now, I cannot"

"For now" Jake noted

Alex flipped him off "Come on Danny. Let's go compliment one another"

"Right behind you darlin'."

"You better sing to me"

"Prepare to be fucking wooed"

**Author's Note:**

> Consider supporting me: ko-fi.com/christyp  
> Follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/ChristinaPaino?s=09


End file.
